The Taichibukai meeting:A special fight
The keeper of Justice Marimo left both the Espada and Oni pirates in order to join the Taichibukai. He is sailing slowly in a small ship towards the place where the Taichibukai will meet. Marimo:*tired face*This is so boring...I dont have with who to talk at all... Marimo suddenly falls asleep. After some hours, he wakes up and starts looking around him. Marimo:*sleepy face*Huh?Where I am right now? He looks to his left and notices a small island at some distance from him. Marimo:*surprised*An island?I think I should stop to see what its on it. Marimo suddenly hears a sound so he turns to his right and sees a ship of the Marine that was 10 times bigger than his ship. Marimo:*sweatdrops*This...is...no...good. On the Marine ship. Kuzaku:*serious face*Vice-admiral Kuzaku here!!Captain, its confirmed.Sasagawa Kenshin is on the small ship in front of us. ????:*shadowed face*I see...stop close to him...I will crush him. Kuzaku:*serious face*YES CAPTAIN!! The ship starts advancing very fast towards Marimo. Marimo tries to reach the island before the giant ship would reach him, but he isnt able to do anything about it. Marimo:*sweatdrops*This is bad... Out of the giant ship, a lot of cannons come out. Marimo:*surprised*Eh? Another cannon comes out from the top of the ship, and the cannon is the size of Marimo's ship. Kuzaku:*serious face*Captain, should we shoot all the cannons in the same time. ????:*shadowed face*Of course...after all this guy is Yonko level...dont think you can just take him down easily. The Marines start shooting from all the cannons, except the giant one, towards Marimo's ship. Marimo:*smiles*Hmph... Marimo takes out 1 of his swords and cuts in all directions in front of him. Marimo:*smiles*'Demon's Net!!' Suddenly, all the cannonballs are cut in pieces. Kuzaku:*surprised*That guy...Captain...should we fire the big cannon as well? ????:*shadowed eyes*Yeah... The Marines shoot a huge cannonball from their biggest cannon. Marimo:*sweatdrops*What is that? The cannonball advances towards Marimo at huge speed. Marimo:*serious face*Ok...Demon's Eight Treasures!! Marimo swings his swords and releases 8 wind blades. Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Eight Treasures:One Shot!!' The wind blades suddenly combine, creating a single, huge one. The huge giant blade easily cuts the giant cannonball in half. Kuzaku:*surprised*This is...really incredible... Marimo finally reaches the island. Marimo:*smiles*Great...now I will finally be able to fight. Marimo gathers a huge amount of energy in his right leg using his Devil Fruit powers. Marimo:*smiles*'Enerugi Enerugi:Swift...' Marimo suddenly disappears from his ship. Marine:*surprised*Eh?Where is he? Marimo suddenly appears on the Marine's ship. Marimo:*smiles*'...Demon's Step!!' Marimo's step releases a small shockwave, knocking out the Marines around him. A lot of Marines start attacking Marimo. Marimo:*smiles*You guys never learn, do you? Marimo dashes towards them. Marimo:*smiles*'Demon's Slash!!' Marimo suddenly appears in different places around the Marines. He stops, and all the Marines get cut down. Marimo:*smiles*Lets finish this fast guys, I've got some things to do. A giant man appears in front of Marimo with a huge axe in his hands. Petro:*pissed off*DONT DARE TO LOOK DOWN ON US!! Marine:*surprised*Captain Petro!! Petro tries to strike Marimo with his axe, but Marimo disappears. He notices that Marimo is behind him so he turns around and tries to hit him again, but Marimo easily dodges his attack. Petro continues with his efforts, but everything fails. Petro:*heavily panting*Damn...YOU!! He swings his axe one more time to hit Marimo. Marimo:*smiles*... Marimo easily blocks his attack with just 1 hand. Marine 1:*shocked*Nobody...did that before... Marine 2:*shocked*That is impossible...the strenght of Petro... Petro:*pissed off*I AM SICK OF YOU!! Petro raises his axe, but suddenly someone stops him. Kuzaku:*serious face*Petro, stop right now!! Petro:*surprised*Vice-captain Kuzaku... Kuzaku:*serious face*Our captain will take care of him. Petro:*shocked*You mean...he...he... Petro suddenly starts trembling. Marimo:*serious face*What is he talking about?Who is this captain? A man comes out of a room. The man is a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which is gathered on the back of his head, leaving his forehead exposed, and tied in a clothed ponytail, reaching down below his waist, adorned by thin, dark strips crossing its whole length, and having his hair sprout from its end in a large tuft.He has a large, mildly hooked nose, and prominent bags under his eyes.He seems to lack eyebrows (or has a very thin pair of them), as well as an upper lip, and possesses bushy triangular sideburns angled upwards, and some stubble around his chin and lower face.On the back of his left wrist is a dark tattoo with an open rhomboidal shape, resembling a large arrow bent in two angles to point towards its back. He wears wears a light-coloured, sleeveless cloth, reaching down to his knees both on the front and, larger, on the back, which is open on the sides, but held closed around the waist by a light sash.On the front, the part of the cloth covering his legs is adorned by a large, stylized dark-coloured sun, and its lower chest has a pair of dark wings, with their stylized feathers extending sideways, over it.The cloth’s edges are decorated by four stripes, with the dark two being the central ones, and the other, light-coloured ones flanking them on both sides. Below such cloth, Bluenote wears a dark-coloured shirt with a high, round collar adorned on the front by a small metal plate, with its shape resembling a rounded, capsized pyramid, and sleeves reaching down below his elbows. His legs are covered by a pair of dark baggy pants, with a light stripe going down each leg’s side, which are tucked inside a pair of bright-coloured boots. Over his entire outfit, he wears the usual Marine coat. Masato:*emotionless face*Nice to meet you, Sasagawa Kenshin.My name is Masato and I am called The Ultimate Weapon of Justice. Marimo:*serious face*Masato...[This name...is the one that Katsuo told me...' *Flashback Marimo is talking with Katsuo before leaving. Katsuo:*serious face*Marimo-sensei, I have to warn you about someone. Marimo:*serious face*Yes, Katsuo? Katsuo:*serious face*There is a man in the Marines named Masato.Suzuki told me about him.He said that he wasnt able to even touch that man and he fought him countless times.Suzuki was very strong...thats why I am so worried about this man. Marimo:*smiles*Dont worry Katsuo, if I ever meet him, I promise to kick his ass. Katsuo:*smiles*OK!!After all Marimo-sensei is very strong, so that man shouldnt be a problem for you. *End of Flashback Marimo:*serious face*[This man might be as strong as Shiryu...but I have to test that before saying anything. Marimo instantly dashes towards Masato. Masato:*emotionless face*What do you want to do? Marimo appears in front of Masato and prepares to stab him with all his swords. He suddenly feels a force pushing him. Marimo:*surprised*is that? Marimo suddenly gets pummeled into the ground. Marimo:*shocked*What? He quickly gets up and jumps back. Marimo notices Masato hasnt moved a finger yet. Masato:*emotionless face*I want to tell you, you better go all out on me from the beginning. Marimo:*serious face*How strong you think you are? Masato raises his right hand in the air. Masato:*maniac face*Very strong... Marimo's small ship is suddenly lift in the air. Marimo:*shocked*What the... Before he could finish his sentence, his ship gets destroyed. Marimo:*shocked*the hell was that?I didnt see anything around it...my ship suddenly got destroyed. Masato starts to slowly walk towards Marimo. Marimo:*dead serious face*guess this guy is really as strong as Shiryu after all... Category:Zoro-san Category:Stories